Legend of the Papou Fruit
by JM0505
Summary: How did the papou fruit existed? SoKai XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the Square Enix and Disney.

Legend of the Papou Fruit

When you heard the word "Papou", what are the things that come in your mind? Sora? Kairi? Riku? Destiny Islands?

This simple star fruit shaped thing that said if shared with someone, the destinies will intertwine and becoming a part of their each other lives, no matter what.

"Kairi dear, do you want to know how the papou fruit came?" her Grandmother asked.

Kairi just got her fav pillow. "What is a papou fruit, Grandma?" her azure eyes are filled with confusion, as she sits down on her lap.

The old lady picked a book from the shelf, the one with the title "The Worlds' Legends". She flipped the pages and stopped. She showed the left page, a star shaped fruit, with two leaves and a banner "Destiny Islands".

"Where is Destiny Islands, Grandma?"

Kairi wanted to travel the worlds to see what other side is. She is always driven by her curiosity. She always asking questions to feed her wandering mind. Her Grandmother chuckles.

"Well dear, Destiny Islands is where the papou fruit came, don't worry, when you grow up, you might get there someday," she smiled and starts reading…

During the creation of the keyblade, the creator and the first keyblade master, Sky, wondered as he is the protector of the worlds in many ages. Then, a day came when he had to go to the Radiant Garden to receive his honor and that is how he set his eyes on true love, Sea, the Princess of Radiant Garden. Sea had the same feelings to him but she is engaged to Prince Land.

There is a law that a princess must marry a prince. But Sky ignores the law; he believed that people have freedom to choose, not like a bird in a cage. They always have hidden rendezvous and their love grows.

One night, under the endless count of stars and the glowing heart shaped moon, they talked about their future and Sky made a promise that their love will journey in many generations. Even the law separates them, their love is getting stronger. It is also natural for them liking to have a family for themselves and planned on naming their child.

The royal family discovered this and planned a contest.

Sky will be able to marry Sea if he will bring a thing that doesn't seen by anyone's eyes.

Sky went to his hometown, Destiny Islands, thinking of how he will find something that people haven't seen yet.

He sat on the sand, staring at the lone twinkling star.

"I hope I could find that thing, I really love Sea…" Sky murmured and unconsciously fall asleep.

He woke up the next day and it is already sunset. It is also the deadline of the contest, he just sighed, he can't find that thing, and he didn't mean to sleep. Its over now, time to tell that he can't find anything.

On his lap, he saw a weird thing. It's a small star shaped fruit. He never seen like this in his journeys, he is very happy. He could now show this to Sea's family and he will able to be with Sea.

He saw that the royal family had arrived, he stood up, shrugs off the sand on him while putting the thing on his pocket.

Prince Land is walking towards him; he noticed there is something on his pocket. He had a feeling Sky is going to win and he will steal Sea from him.

In a blink of an eye, drops of blood fall into the shiny sand. Sky holds his chest and faced the ground.

The Prince starting to leave him, but he saw his fiancé… And Sky's love, the princess, crying, running to the dying Sky. She hugs him on her slender arms.

The brown haired keyblade master gave the thing to her, stained with his blood.

"I'm… I'm not going… To forget my promise… I love… You," as Sky brushes her fine hair as he had his last breath taken away.

The cries of the Princess echoed on the island. Seeing the situation, the Prince just vanished into thin air. She held the papou fruit tightly and after a couple of minutes, she had a pale face and dies along with her love.

The Grandmother noticed the young Kairi is crying. "Why did she die Grandma?"

"Well, she could not live without him, dear… She wished to let their love reached through many generations, that's why the papou fruit existed until now. In the present, people are tested of how strong their bond and love is. It is said that the yellow skin of the papou fruit defines the happiness of them and the two leaves means Sky and Sea, as they are connected to the fruit… Like the sky and the sea itself, only met at the imaginary horizon,"

Kairi's eyes are full of amazed, she likes this scenery, reading with her Grandmother that enriches her mind and heart. She noticed that the next pages are torn.

"And that's how the Papou fruit came," Kairi exclaimed, as she is the storyteller, having pride in front of Sora and the Destiny Islands gang.

"Wait, Kairi," Sora interrupted "How did the name "Papou" in the Papou fruit came from?"

Kairi puts on her thinking face. "Oh! Yeah, it is said that is supposed to be the name of Sky and Sea's child."

The listeners have the "Oohh.." expression. On the nighttime, Kairi and Sora are hold hands together on the shore.

"The star is not here," Sora whispered. "The star Sky looks before the Papou came,"

They felt shaking, a meteor is falling, visible to them, everyone became panicked and that is how Sora started his own journey, to save the worlds and reunited again with his friends… And Kairi.

Years passed, on the Twilight Town Library, the torn pages are in the hidden shelves, there is a rumor, that the Prince is the ancestor of Ansem the Wise and the reincarnation of someone that will have the journey between the light and darkness.

Guess who could that be?


End file.
